As device size is getting smaller at the 14 nm technology node, the complexity in manufacturing is increasing. The cost to produce the semiconductor devices is also increasing and cost effective solutions and innovations are needed. As smaller transistors are manufactured, the critical dimension (CD) or resolution of patterned features is becoming more challenging to produce. Self-aligned patterning may replace overlay-driven patterning so that cost-effective scaling can continue even after extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUV) introduction. Patterning options that enable reduced variability, extend scaling and enhanced CD and process control are needed.
Selective deposition of thin films is a key step in patterning in highly scaled technology nodes. Selective film deposition has been achieved through the use of self-assembled monolayers (SAMs). However, SAMs suffer from poor thermal stability and added process complexity due to the requirement of depositing additional materials. New deposition methods are required that provide selective film deposition on different material surfaces.